Hey, I Made Up A New Word! It's 'Survivalist!
by abcdefGRYhijklmnop
Summary: as was requested, here is a short fic for Cass's past! enjoy, everyone! based on the small bit of info PB gave us. mostly made up. R&R!


**a/n: hey guys! I'm really glad you liked Comedians Are Greater People Than You Think! I got some requests to do Cass's and Yo-Yoji's pasts next, so this is Cass's for you all! This story is dedicated to Suna Kurai, who was the first to review and request. Thank also to anon reviewers Annabelle and Bella for requesting and reviewing. You guys are all awesome! A little note though. This story was written assuming that Cass had been with the Xxxxxxx School since elementary (with Max-Ernest too, and Amber, and Veronica). Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Series. Otherwise, I would be writing the sixth book right now instead of a lousy fanfic. Oh yeah. This was based on the teensy wee bit of info PB gave us. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Crap,<em> I thought, as I heard thunder in the distance. I had had a really bad day that day. Amber and Veronica were teasing me about my ears—again. As soon as I climbed onto my bike, the thunder was rumbling in my ears. I groaned. Oh well, there was only one thing for it.

Pedaling as fast as was humanly possible, I set off home. Boy, was Mom going to be mad at me. Somewhere along the road, rain started pouring like crazy. By the time I got home, I was soaked to the skin.

After parking my bike in the tiny and pretty much useless garage (since Mom didn't have a car back then), I dragged myself in.

"Cassandra! What have you done to yourself?" she demanded, the moment I had stepped inside.

"Mom, it was only raining outside. Probably going to turn into a storm later on. I didn't take my umbrella to school; it was bright and hot enough a day today."

Mom opened her mouth and closed it again without making a sound. She sighed. "Well, go upstairs and change, Cass. You can play with your dolls for a bit. Oh, and don't forget to dry your hair!" Mom called, but I was already running up the stairs.

Up in my room, I locked the door behind me. I sunk to the floor and sighed. Jeez. Ears were ears, right? And rain was rain. There was absolutely nothing wrong with pointy ears before they started teasing me about it. And Mom never used to care when I was wet either.

I did change, as Mom told me to, and after a while the storm outside cleared up. I smiled a little. Soon, I'd be able to get out of the house for a bit.

There came a knock on my door.

"Hey, honey," Mom smiled. "Come on and play with your barbies downstairs. You want company, don't you?"

I gave her a fake smile. "Yeah, sure," I said, as I got up, gathered my barbies, and trudged along after her, down to the kitchen.

"I'll make you some toast, Cass; would you like that? It would make you feel better after all that wet?"

"Nah, it's okay, Mom, I'll make that toast myself. You want some too?"

She gave me a squeeze with one arm. "That's me good independent girl."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Mom."

For some reason, I felt really in a hurry back then. I wanted to get everything over quickly. I guess maybe I just wanted to get out for a bit, but I don't really know, even to this day. Or maybe I was just longing for adventure. I really don't know.

I dumped my barbies next to the toaster. Did you really think I was going to play with them? No way, folks. Shoving the slices of bread into the slots, I switched the toaster on. I know this sounds weird, but the toaster seemed to react to the way I was moving so fast to get things done. It got freakishly hot, and I didn't know what to do. Soon, it overheated, and burst into a small flame, burning my barbies along with it.

Back then, I wasn't a survivalist—not yet. I had never seen a real fire before. I was too scared to scream.

The toaster started smoking, and Mom came in, and doused it deftly with the fire extinguisher. I was so relieved.

We panted. "Mom," I tugged at her sleeve. "Mom, my barbies are dead."

"Cass," she whispered back, still staring at the melted… stuff. "What happened?"

"I—I don't know, Mom. It looks like my barbies have died in an electrical fire."

Finally, she turned to me. "Do you want to bury them?"

I smiled. _I am finally getting rid of those embarrassing things!_ I thought.

Mom led me out to a patch of empty land next to our house that nobody wanted. There, I buried my "poor melted" barbies. Thankfully, Mom thought I wanted to be alone (she truly thought I loved my barbies, seriously), so I was left alone.

After I had buried them all, I sat there, on the grass, unflinching, for a while. I decided to call this place the Barbie Graveyard. I got up, and walked on home. Mom would be expecting me to clean up half the mess.

The next day, I declared myself a survivalist.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so, how was it? I hope it lived up to you expectations! So, was she out of character? Was the story stupid? Lame? Too slow-paced? Too much dialogue? Tell me what you think; review! : )**


End file.
